Star Ruby
by Lethe2
Summary: The Capitol's populace is unaware that one of their biggest celebrities, the Angel of the Arena, is a troubled double agent for a small but well placed resistance movement. Everything starts to change when she meets District 12's female tribute. AU, OCs
1. Chapter 1: Glamorous

A/N: Teen - Violence, Mature/Dark Themes

Rating may climb, it's hard to write an all audiences Hunger Games story.

Chapters will be named after song titles. This one is Glamorous by Fergie.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and am not affiliated in any way with the people who do.

**Alternate Universe**

Prologue

Lumina knew better than to mention this year's District 12 tributes to Haymitch Abernathy. She wanted to though. _A volunteer. How fascinating. _She sighed. _Of course I'm glad my 10 years isn't up yet. It's easy for me to be detached. _Lumina had won the Hunger Games 8 years ago. It would be another 2 before she'd be required to be a teacher like Haymitch. District 8 didn't have very many winners either, so there was no way she'd get out of it. She couldn't blame Haymitch for hating it. _He's drinking again. Not that he ever stops._ She sighed again and then finished putting on her latest ridiculous gown. _It doesn't do to keep the crowd waiting._

Chapter 1: Glamorous

Lumina's dress for today's interview was a dark green peplum ballgown with a boat neckline. Every single part of it sparkled. Her long red hair was in an elaborate pompadour updo and her false eyelashes were sparkly green to match the dress. Despite her loyalty to the resistance Lumina enjoyed the glitz and glamour of being a celebrity. Her Captiol career had started shortly after (some would say during) her Hunger Games experience. She had turned being "the Angel of the Arena" into being a major singer, producer, and fashion maven. Many of her fans had half forgotten she was from District 8. They accepted her as one of their own. More than that, they accepted her as a leader.

Lumina smiled and moved onto the stage of her least favorite talk show. It wasn't that Caesar was so bad for a talk show host (they were a horrible lot in general), it was that being here always reminded her of her fellow tributes from the 66th Hunger Games, including Garnet, especially Garnet.

"And here is my next guest, Miss Lumina Morn!" The crowd cheered.

"Lumina, lovely to see you as always."

"It's wonderful to see you Caesar."

"You look gorgeous, doesn't she look gorgeous crowd! That's it give her a hand!" The crowd cheered.

"Turn around and let them see the dress! Wow, that sparkles! I bet that's an original fabric. That's exactly what someone as beautiful as you should be wearing."

"Thank you Caesar."

"You're welcome Lumina. So have a seat and let me ask you what you're here to talk about. We could talk about so many things. Your 10th number 1 single. Your artist of the year award. Your rumored romance with the actor Gallant. Your new clothing line, which is what **I'd** like to talk about. But no, what we're here to talk about is **The Hunger Games**!" The crowd cheered loudly.

"So tell me Lumina, how do you like this year's tributes?"

"Well, there's a 12 year old this year, which I always think is sad." Lumina had been emphasizing this point for years now, very subtly trying to make the crowds feel pity.

"Yes, that's true, little Rue, always sad to see a cute one like her. But then maybe we'll have a young winner this year, she's very bright."

"And the first two districts seem to have strong tributes again this year. It's amazing what 18 years of training can do for their chances. By the time they graduate from that academy they show so little aversion to violence." Lumina hated the training schools. Subtly, subtly, she tried to make people understand that they turned perfectly normal children into killers.

"Absolutely, and you faced such a tough crop of 1 & 2 tributes when you were competing. Especially the girl tribute from District 1."

"Yes, I don't think this year's girl tributes from 1 & 2 are as strong. Their strength seems to be on the male side this year."

"They certainly do seem to be strong. Now what about the tributes from the outlying districts? Is there anyone you're routing for?"

"Well, I hate to take sides exactly on the games. You know since I've competed I know how they feel."

"Very sensitive, very sensitive our Lumina. That's our angel. But tell me, you must have an opinion."

"I do have to say that I always watch the volunteers."

"Naturally, being a volunteer yourself."

"The others are making due with what they've been given, but the volunteers chose to go in the arena. And they earn my respect for that."

"And of course you're talking about the girl tribute from District 12."

"Yes, the girl on fire."

"So is she going to win this year's Hunger Games?"

"Let's just say I'm keeping my eye on her." And it was out, she hadn't met Katniss Everdeen yet but she'd already done her a good turn. Both her vast fan base and a certain percentage of the other sponsors (the ones that thought Hunger Games victors could predict games) would be watching for her opinion.

"And that's it ladies and gentleman, Lumina Morn says watch the Girl on Fire!"

"So glad to have you Lumina. I can't wait to have you back!"

"I can't wait to be back Caesar. I'm coming out with a new single! How about I sing it live for you!"

"That Miss Morn would be absolutely en-chant-ting!"

The crowd cheered wildly.


	2. Chapter 2: Grenade

A/N: Chapter 2 is named after Grenade by Bruno Mars.

After the interview Lumina spent 6 hours in the studio prepping her latest single and then finally got to return to her apartment. It was dark and she say no sign of Zeus. _Good, he won't be here tonight. At least I don't think so._ She could never really tell as he could drop in on her at the most unusual times. But it was likely that he was too busy with The Hunger Games to do any checking on her. She sat down on the couch by the window, put her feet up, and closed her eyes. For a second, her memory unwilling flashed back to when Zeus had slammed her head into the wall when she was sitting in this same position. She sighed and ignored the memory. She had gotten very good at ignoring memories like that over the years.

Zeus Apollo was a very influential Capitol businessman. He was a tech wizard and producer and had contracts with 50 government agencies, including The Hunger Games. But like Lumina, he wanted to overthrow the government. She had married him secretly a year after winning The Hunger Games. She hadn't known quite what to do or who to trust after her "victory" and Zeus had been there for her, protected her when she'd had nothing.

He was very powerful and very possessive, there was no getting away from him whatever he did to her. And besides, she loved him, or at least she had.

It was Lumina's policy to not think about Zeus when he wasn't around and she quickly turned her attention to her messages. There were the usual things about business (fan mail was not delivered to her), some corporate presents, and on the bottom a white enveloped tied with a red ribbon:

**If you're interested in my tribute, why don't you lose the sparkly dress and come help me. **

**-H.A. **


End file.
